At Crossroads we Meet, Somewhat by Chance
by SamGreg
Summary: In which things still happen, just a little differently, and Merrick meddles. RJXClare/Rare/One shot/SOAverse/During Forever Red/Shy Fluff/Mystery Guest Disclaimer- We do not own anything except our own concepts... We wish we owned the characters but we don't...


**_At Crossroads We Meet, Somewhat By Chance_**

**In which things still happen, just a little differently, and Merrick meddles.**

**RJXClare/Rare/One shot/SOAverse/During Forever Red/Shy Fluff/Mystery Guest**

RJ had always been quite in tune with his surroundings, therefore, he was hardly ever left surprised, and if he was, it was even less likely that you'd be able to tell.

So when seeing a pretty blonde girl appear in a burst of white light and sparkles, _obviously_, his first thought was an almost off handed compliment about her eyes; the second was that he was sure he'd seen her before, and the third was him wondering what exactly the wolf ranger was thinking when he had nonchalantly mentioned he should walk through Turtle Cove Central Park.

Hmmm, he'd have to get back to wondering about Merrick's hidden motives later; her eyes were really distracting.

Clare knew she was clumsy.

She had a tendency to wreak unintentional havoc and cause destruction to whatever she touched. So, to see the teleportation spell _not_ cause anything to blow up, was certainly shocking, if not a tad disconcerting.

Perhaps she was getting used to explosions?

After that, triumphant joy bubbled up in her chest, but then, her own amethyst eyes caught a pair of jade ones and her heart stuttered a moment before quickening its pace.

_'Wow..'_ she practically swooned in her head, her face flushing lightly only moments after the thought passed her mind.

She suddenly felt ten times more awkward than she usually did and began to self-consciously tug at the see through material of her tunic, all the while absentmindedly fidgeting with a tussled lock of her golden hair. She bit at her lip lightly, attempting a small smile, whilst her gaze flickered between holding his own and avoiding it like the plague. "Umm..hello..."

The stranger smirked, his jade eyes lighting up slightly.

_'Oh my stars, do not make eye contact!'_ Her cheeks darkened a shade as she struggled to abide by her thoughts.

"Hey," RJ was very distracted.

The sparkly blonde girl with purple eyes was too adorable for words. She was adorable and pretty and RJ's mind was working much slower than it should. _Come on RJ, speak!_

"That was a pretty cool entrance, by the way," _Smooth Robert; real smooth._ "Teleportation spell, right?" Her eyes sparkled and she looked like she was glowing a little, her hesitant smile growing wider and prouder.

It had easily become a sight RJ was sure he'd never tire of.

"Yes, that's right! I'm honestly surprised it actually worked, though I probably should have been paying more attention to where I wanted to end up since I haven't got much of an inkling as to where I am." She had averted her gaze again and her smile turned bashful as she admitted to him her dilemma.

"Well I can help you with that, you are currently in Turtle Cove Central Park."

"Wow. That's quite a bit away from Briarwood." She tried to joke lightly, attempting to play off her worry.

He had the sudden urge to reassure her. He ran a hand through his hair somewhat awkwardly and attempted to say nonchalantly "Well, ya know, I could always help you find your way back, if you want.."

"Oh wow..you-you'd really do that..?"_ He's so thoughtful~_

"Of course, I wouldn't have offered otherwise, " he smirked, leaving her feeling a little mushy.

"But still, I wouldn't want to trouble you, especially if it's really out of your way-"

"Hey don't worry about it. Besides, I was only really passing through here. I am currently a bit of a nomad," he countered easily.

"Sounds interesting, " she smiled at him and he smirked in return.

He seemed to like to smirk, though, it wasn't really a proper smirk, more lopsided or tilted but it just made him look really lax, though his eyes; they were really intense. Not easily noticed, like the trait was purposefully hidden; why, she couldn't figure out. He grinned and started in mock seriousness

"I dunno..I'd say being a sorceress sounds, like, infinitely better; and more fun." She let out a breathy chuckle and twirled a lock of golden hair bashfully,

"Technically, I'm an apprentice, but it is pretty fun. When I'm not accidentally blowing things up. Though, how did you figure.." He raised a brow. "Well, besides my undoubtedly sparkly entrance. I mean, most people would instantly assume 'witch' but you went ahead and said 'sorceress' so..." He shrugged noncommittedly, like it was no big deal.

Before Clare could ask anything else, a tunnel of light appeared a few feet away and, from it, emerged an average height, short haired, brunette man clad in a black leather jacket, jeans and a red tee-shirt. He glanced at the pair, RJ raising a brow at him but otherwise unperturbed by his appearance and Clare gazing at him in curiosity. A serene and calm air surrounded the young man, who looked no older than nineteen or twenty, his stance reflecting what could be interpreted as a laid back approach to everything.

The newcomer sighed lightly, "Ah fuck. Wrong year." The onlookers to his entrance watched on as he seemed to pay them no notice and began to quickly fiddle with something on his watch. He didn't leave them long to ponder as he pressed a button and looked at them with a light smirk, "Later," and he disappeared in the same flash of light that came with his entrance.

RJ watched as Clare glanced up at him, her tawny lashes fluttering lightly as her brows furrowed.

"That..just happened, right..?" He shrugged, much more focused on her at the moment then he'd care to admit.

"He had a pretty nice jacket though." She shrugged in an accepting manner and he let a small grin adorn his lips, as he gave her a slightly exaggerated bow and offered her his hand, "If you'd do me the pleasure of allowing myself to escort you home, Miss, I would be greatly indebted."

She attempted to hold in a giggle as she accepted his hand, slipping her smaller one into his, daintily, and lifting the edge of her long skirt into a curtsy. "The pleasure would be all mine Good Sir," he grinned a little wider and they walked together, falling into a comfortable rhythm of conversation. Their thoughts were more mirrored than either realised.

**Fini.**

* * *

**_GREG: This is all Sam's work so I'm dropping in and then popping out... So, hey and BYE!_**

**SAM: Yups so hey guys! Clare and RJ fic cause reasons and adorableness and yeah. This is set after our story _'What Really Happened When Carter Came to get Cole' _in a way- if you read that it kinda makes more sense as to why they're both there and I suppose you can see that this is what happened after the end of that story. But still, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. **

**Next point, have you guys heard about what happened to Cole- or I guess I should say Ricardo Medina Jr, but he's the guy who _played _Cole so same difference. But basically, he got arrested for alleged murder on Saturday 31st of January. **

**So, the story (for those of you who don't know) is that he stabbed his flatmate with a samurai sword in the abdomen following an argument in the afternoon, which resulted in his flatmate forcing entry into his bedroom when Medina was inside with his girlfriend. ****He called the emergency services after this and the flatmate died after being rushed to the hospital. **

**We are pretty shocked about it- like Greg's dad told her and then she called me and it was like 'curveball much?' but it's still unclear why, exactly, it happened. **

**So, there's that. Kind of childhood crushing though, dontcha think(?)**

**Of course, Greg is only focused on the fact that Cole is older than Carter and Leo is older than Tommy and Jason. It's pretty funny c:**

**So, yeah, that's my rant over and done with, review, follow, fave, check out our other stories and if you wanna keep up to date with the SOAverse, you may want to consider following and/or fave-ing us as authors, just so you don't miss a thing *cue Greg singing Aerosmith 'I don't wanna miss a thing'***

**Bye for now!~**

_**GREG: LEO CANNOT BE OLDER THAN THEM! HE MUST USE AN AMAZING SKIN CARE PRODUCT OR KNOW WHERE THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH IS! AND RYAN IS THE YOUNGEST ACTOR IN LIGHTSPEED! PLOT FREAKIN' TWIST! XD Okay, I'm done... BYE!**_


End file.
